


important

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bickering, Blanket Nests, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Non-binary Kyuubei, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drop place for gintama drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. winter (no pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> im starting this up because i dont want to have 500 short little fics for gintama bc i know ill write more ((im just too lazy to try to come up with that many titles)
> 
> so! ill put a chapter summary for each one, as well as pairings and any relevant warnings so you dont have to read something you dont want. im also going to put the pairing in the chapter title (as well as the prompt if there was one) so you can easily tell if you want that chapter or not.
> 
> this one has no pairing, just gintoki and kagura being themselves. enjoy!!

There was frost on the window when Gintoki woke up, huddled under his covers. From the temperature he'd even guess that it had snowed – which, in all honesty, would be a major pain in the ass. Not many people wanted to hike their way through even a couple inches of the white mess, which meant fewer customers, which meant less money, which meant that Kagura would probably throw him out of the house once again on a search for food. 

He got up and made breakfast, hoping to please the beast he called a girl before she realized how cold and miserable she was and decided to take it out on him. He was setting dishes on the table when her closet door opened and she rolled out – literally, bringing her blanket and futon with her, a human burrito flopping its way toward sustenance.

“You're going to ruin the futon.” he scolded, foot pushing her head away as she reached a hand toward the food. “I'll pull out the kotatsu later. Put away your bed.” He left to grab the last of what they needed for breakfast, and by the time he returned Kagura was shoveling rice into her mouth, blanket still tight around her shoulders but otherwise burrito-less. He grabbed his own bowl and sat across from her. 

They ate in companionable quiet. Sometimes, if Gintoki was in a good mood, they'd have a conversation, or he'd turn on the news and see if today's episode was anything he should be preparing for. Today it's only Kagura's chewing that he listened to. At least, until she began to talk.

“I think it snowed last night.” She said, mouth still full. He made a nondescript sound in the back of his throat, signifying barely even acknowledgment. She continued. “I think Sadaharu wants to go play in the snow today. He says he wants to find a lady dog in the park and keep her warm.”

“Sadaharu is quite the player.” Gintoki remarked. “Didn't he already have pups with that other dog a while back? Whatever happened to her? Where's her child support?” 

“She was too clingy. Sadaharu prefers a more independent woman.” Kagura paused to stuff another few bites into her mouth. “Can we go out today, Gin-chan?” 

“Who wants to be out in this weather?” He asked. Just thinking how wet the bottom of his yukata would become made him shiver. 

“Sadaharu does. He has fur so he isn't bothered by the cold.” Sadaharu was huddled against Kagura's side, ears twitching each time they said his name. 

“Ah, but Sadaharu isn't as young as he once was. He's starting to lose his fur. I'm sure he doesn't want to go out.”

“No, he makes sure his fur is looking good for the ladies. Sadaharu likes looking his best.”

“The ladies will all be inside, since it's cold out. He can get go hunt some other day.” 

“Sadaharu still wants to go out.” 

“I think it's Kagura-chan that wants to go out, not Sadaharu.” 

Kagura looked up at him pitifully. “Gin-chan, please! Can we go out? I want to see the snow.” 

Gintoki set his bowl down and stood up, moving toward his bedroom.

“Gin-chan?”

“Make sure you dress warmly.”

* * *

Weighted down by his heaviest yukata and thickest underclothes, Gintoki and Kagura walked through the sludge outside. He held the handle of his umbrella between is arm and his side, balancing it so he could keep both hands in his pockets. Kagura jumped playfully from freezing puddle to freezing puddle, her own purple umbrella in hand but held forgotten to the side. 

“You're going to get sick, splashing around like that.” He told her when she nearly slipped on some ice. He wasn't worried about her hurting herself, considering she could take almost more of a beating than he could, but with her pants soaked through and snow settling on the top of her head it was more likely than not that he'd be dealing with a literal snot nosed brat soon.

“You're going to get sick, not having fun like I am.” She replied, sticking out her tongue. Then she returned to what might as well have been submerging herself into a bucket of ice water and then running around wet. 

Well, whatever. “I'm not taking care of you if you get sick.” He warned. He could say that, but he knew that she knew that he'd be there in a second if she so much as sneezed. He couldn't help it – Kagura had grown up raising herself, and some part of him desired to shower her in all of the care and affection she'd had stolen from her. 

He watched her bend down and try to scoop up a melting handful of ice. He almost thought of her as a little sister – an annoying brat of a sister, but one he loved all the same. 

“Kagura,” He called, gaining her attention. “Come on.” He opened the door to let her inside the cafe. “Let's get hot chocolate.”


	2. (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki successfully purchases and reads the special edition jump. There's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems like every time hes excited about a jump, zenzou shows up or something happens. now he can be happy ^~^

The _beauty_ of what he saw, the absolute _beauty_ of it, nearly brought him to tears. Who would have known that he would have the chance, in his measly lifespan, to see something so amazing, so wonderful, so life changing? 

Gintoki looked at the special edition Jump with awe. It was not only in full color – let him repeat, _full color_ – it was also signed by each of the authors, and was twice the size of the usual weekly Jump. 

Tears actually did start to form at his eyes and he bit his lip to keep from letting out an embarrassing sound. His hand, shaking from excitement, reached forward to grab it. 

He knew, of course, that something would probably happen to make him lose his new found purpose for living – that hemorrhoid ninja would show up again, or he would fall and rip it, or flames would suddenly shoot from his hand and turn the book to ash. It was how this anime worked.

His hand connected with the book without problem. He picked it up, even, and held it to his chest. No flames. No ninja. He watched his surroundings carefully as he walked to the register, and held his breath as the cashier scanned it and put it in a bag. He drove home carefully, eyes peeled for that ninja, or for anyone else that might tarnish his most prized possession. 

He made it home. He made it up the stairs, and inside, and to the couch without anything happening. He sat down slowly, knowing that it must be coming up. Surely he wouldn't be able to enjoy this treat, surely something would happen. That's what always happened.

He pulled the Jump out of the bag, opened to the first page, and began reading. The story was that much more interesting in color, being able to see the characters' wild hair color and clothing choices and the blood flying out of enemies. 

_Still nothing happened._

“Seriously, where is everyone?”


	3. ass slap (ginhiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly just indulgent ass slapping
> 
> ginhiji as the pairing. warning: ass will be slapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was talking to my friend and i was like "gintoki would totally slap hijikatas ass in inappropriate times and hijikata would get all embarrassed and shit" and she was like "write it" so i did

The Yorozuya were called to the Shinsengumi base, once again hired to do a job they really _shouldn't_ be doing. Someone with more experience – or, rather, _any_ experience – would have been better, but Gintoki wasn't going to tell them that. Money was money, and it was especially sweet money if he got to see his boyfriend while on the job, too.

Hijikata Toushirou, official boyfriend of one Sakata Gintoki, was ignoring him – from embarrassment, probably, not wanting any of the people at his work to know of their (obvious) relationship. Gintoki wasn't nearly so conservative. He knew how to push Toushirou's buttons, _especially_ when it came to embarrassing or annoying him. 

The next time they passed by each other, with Toushirou pointedly not looking at him, Gintoki let himself do as he pleased; he turned, swinging his hand back until it connects with Toushirou's ass. Toushirou turns on reflex, and the look on his face – Gintoki can barely hold back his laugh, and instead spreads his face into a smug grin. Toushirou's face was steadily reddening, and it was only adding to the enjoyment Gintoki was getting from it. 

Toushirou looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, turning his back to Gintoki and continuing on with whatever he was doing. 

Each time they passed each other after that, Toushirou's face was just as red.


	4. hungry (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this except how horribly dad-like gintoki is (but really, when is he not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ARGUMENT HE WOULD ABSOLUTELY DO THIS

It was another one of _those_ days. No customers, and no motivation to look for some. Barely any food, and not enough energy to go shopping. 

Kagura was laying on her stomach on the couch, empty sukonbu box laying dejectedly in front of her.

"Gin-chan," She cried, turning her face to look at him. "I'm hungry." 

Gintoki didn't so much as blink, staring lazily at his _Jump_ as he replied. "Hi, hungry. I'm Gin-chan." 

She threw the sukonbu box at him.


	5. sickly (platonic gintoki & kagura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic gingura cuddling AGAIN 
> 
> warnings for FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got to the radio exercises episode and it reminded me that gintoki's actually a pretty heavy drinker and also that hes got all kinds of shit going on in his mind that he drinks to get away from bby and so i wrote kagura comforting him in lieu of pulling him into the real world and spoiling him rotten

Kagura pushed open Gintoki's door without hesitation and walked straight in. She stood above his lifeless form with her hands on her hips, a disapproving look showing between the strands of her bedhead. 

“Gin-chan.” She said, watching for movement. He remained still, so she tried again, this time louder. “Gin-chan!” The body below her groaned, shifting slightly. She knelt down and shook his shoulder. “Gin-chan!”

“What? What?” He slurred, turning toward her with confusion written all over his face.

“It's already noon. You need to wake up.” 

“Says the one still with bedhead.” Gintoki grumbled. He pulled the blanket over his head. “Gin-chan is hungover today, so leave him be.” 

Kagura pulled the blanket down, exposing him to the cruel, harsh light of the midday sun. He scrunched his eyes closed. “You didn't even go out drinking last night.” She said. “You're not hungover, so stop being a madao and get up.” 

“Being a madao is a lot easier than dealing with a brat like you.” He spat, but there was no real malice behind the words. He tried again. “Gin-chan isn't feeling well, so leave him be.” 

Kagura frowned. “Are you getting sick?” She asked with concern, feeling his head with the back of her hand. He swatted it away. 

“Not _that_ kind of 'not feeling well'.” He explained. “Now go.” 

“I'm not going to leave.” She said. He made a face. “I want to help Gin-chan feel better, since you always help me.” 

“It's not something you can help with-” 

“Up.” She ordered. He rolled over, ignoring her. “Up.” She repeated, dragging one of his arms from under the covers and pulling. Even with all her strength she only got him to sit up, as stubborn as he was. “Up!” 

“Why the hell do you want me up?” He complained, rubbing at his (red lined, heavily bagged) eyes. “You can make Gin-chan happy by letting him sleep.” 

“Just get up, you stupid, lazy samurai.” He finally relented, staggering to his feet. She pulled the blanket off of his bed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, exasperated. She ignored him.

She ran quickly to her closet, collecting her bed and blanket and throwing them into Gintoki's room. Then she began looting the dresser, pulling clothes out at random and tossing them behind her. 

“Seriously, what are you doing? You're making a mess.” 

“Just wait.” She said. He kept quiet this time, but she didn't doubt it wouldn't last, and so she hurried herself up. She arranged the blankets around the futons, feeling the burn of Gintoki's confused and irritated staring on the back of her head. 

“There!” She said once she had finished, stepping back to admire her work. “Come on, Gin-chan.” She grabbed his hand and led him in. 

“What is this?” He asked once again as she sat him down. 

“A blanket nest.” She answered simply. Then, she shoved him over. 

“Wha-” She threw a blanket over him before he could complain and snuggled next to him. The curved edges of the nest forced him to curl up, and it made a perfect spot for her against his chest. 

“It's to help you feel better. Shinpachi likes to make them with me.” She could feel the rise and fall of his chest starting to settle down from the fast pace it had taken moments ago. The warmth at her back was comforting, and she slapped a hand behind her until she found his arm and dragged it over her side. He didn't complain; his hold tightened the more his muscles relaxed. He leaned forward into her hair and let out a breath. 

“Gin-chan, that tickles.” She said, and he did it again. “Gin-chan!” 

“Stop squirming.” He said, holding her even closer. He rested his face back against her neck, but didn't intentionally tickle her. She relaxed into his hold. 

They didn't move again for a while, encased in a comfortable silence. Kagura was the first to brake it.

“Do you feel better?” She asked hopefully. He took a moment to respond. 

“Yeah, I do.” He said. She smiled. 

“I'm glad.” 

She figured he fell asleep after that, once his breathing evened out and his arm grew heavy. She settled herself in for a nap as well, comfortable and at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but kagura and shinpachi doing sibling things other than fighting like having sleep overs in each others rooms and sitting together in blanket nests and making blanket forts and reading together 
> 
> gosh im going to end up writing something for them too


	6. (ginhiji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic ginhiji (again). warning for implied sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens document* hmm what should i write today... that ginzura thing i started? that coffee shop au? anything but more of exactly the same stuff i've already written? nah, more domestic ginhiji bc i cannot control myself

Toushirou's elbow bumps into Gintoki's and he glances over, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth long enough to absently say, “Sorry.”

Gintoki hums, unconcerned, in reply.

It's quiet after that, peaceful. Toushirou learned early on to value these times of silence, especially before bed. Gintoki, though he doesn't look it, is the kind of person to talk until he passes out, unimportant whispers long into the night. 

Thinking of that cute part of him, Toushirou smiles. 

Gintoki's arm bumps into his again, more direct and with more force. 

“Oi, you did at that on purpose this time.” He says, watching Gintoki's unapologetic face in the mirror.

“Whoops.” Gintoki monotones. 

Toushirou bends over to rinse his mouth, and when he looks up Gintoki has the start of a grin on his face and Toushirou _knows_ he's about to do something. Gintoki pushes his toothbrush into one cheek, puffing it out, and then moves his hand back and forth around the handle. He's wiggling his eyebrows, and Toushirou raises one back at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks exasperatedly. Gintoki removes the toothbrush from his mouth. 

“You, hopefully.” 

Against his will Toushirou flushes. “You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?” He replies.

“I bet you'd like to think it, too.” 

Toushirou smacks his arm and stalks off to the bedroom, ignoring Gintoki's calls. It takes a minute for Gintoki to finish up, but then he's behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. 

“Sorry,” Gintoki says, for the second time tonight not in the least apologetic. “I was just imitating you from earl-” Toushirou smacks him again.

“What if your kids heard you?” He exclaims, pushing Gintoki away. “I thought you wanted them to stay forever innocent?”

Gintoki snorts. “As if either of those brats have ever been innocent.” 

“They were before you took them in, I'm sure.” It's Toushirou's turn to get hit. “Don't hit me. You know it's true.” He turns and walks into the bedroom. Gintoki follows, going to the dresser. 

“Just shut up and get dressed.” Gintoki says, throwing a pair of pajamas behind him at random. “Or don't. I'm not going to complain.” 

“I'm getting dressed.”

“Don't force yourself.” 

Toushirou could hear the grin in Gintoki's voice as he turned around and began to strip. He remembered the first few nights he'd spent here, changing in the bathroom. 

Eventually, he had just fallen in step with Gintoki and changed in the bedroom. It's too much work, otherwise.

He hears the _thump_ of Gintoki flopping onto the futon and turns around, folding his clothes before laying down beside him. It's Gintoki's pajamas he's wearing so they're a little big on him, but honestly more comfortable than anything Toushirou could have brought with him. When Gintoki snuggles them together, chest to chest with one arm under his head and the other warm around his waist, he's even more comfortable. He relaxes, hand pressing flat against Gintoki's back, and settles in for whatever story Gintoki's going to tell him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request things from me! you can put it in a comment or send me an ask/message on tumblr (natodiangelo.tumblr.com) 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	7. (sakagin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatsuma just wants a cookie. implied sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: imagine person A of your otp wanting a cookie from person B, but B licks it teasingly as if they were "claiming" it. A only rolls their eyes before taking the cookie.  
> "Please, I've had worse bodily fluids from you in my mouth"  
> bonus: "worse? please."
> 
> I love sakagin so much honestly

"Hey, Kintoki, pass me a cookie." 

Gintoki glances over at Tatsuma, then smirks. He brings the cookie to his mouth and slowly licks across it.

"Mine, now." Gintoki teases. Tatsuma laughs. 

"I've had worse bodily fluids from you in my mouth before." Tatsuma says and rips the cookie from his hand. Gintoki blinks, then scoffs.

"Worse?" He asks. "Please."


	8. pining/first kiss (kyuutae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Kyuubei drabbles about Otae. 
> 
> Warning (?): I use they/them pronouns for Kyuubei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were written separately and dont connect whatsoever, but since they were both short and about kyuutae, i figured id put them together. 
> 
> this is entirely just indulgent kyuutae after watching the dekobokko arc (i need them to be together ;A;)

Kyuubei pines. 

Otae, with her hair pulled back, one hand over her mouth as she laughs. Otae, with her kimono glowing under the streetlights as they walk home. Otae, with her sleeves up to her elbows, whisk flying as she cooks. Otae, with her skin so soft when their hands brush, with her face flushed as she looks away. Otae's eyes. Otae's smile. Otae's beauty. Otae, Otae, _Otae_.

Kyuubei pines.

* * *

Hands shaking, heart racing, red surely invading their face. Kyuubei smoothes their fingers along Otae's jaw, back, under her ear and into her hair. Her eyes are scrunched, the cutest trail of red across her cheeks and Kyuubei, if they hadn't already lost the ability to think, they would have now. A breath, in and out, and Kyuubei leans forward, lips ghosting lips, a teasing feeling that just adds to Kyuubei's flames. And then they connect, lips brushing lips, sweeping, smearing together, and Kyuubei swears their heart stops. It's their first kiss, with their first love, first friend, their first time being so close to someone. Their heart starts again and soars at the thought. 

_I'm kissing Otae._

Otae's hands, soft, small, strong, find their back, grasping at the fabric of their clothes. Kyuubei rubs a thumb across Otae's cheek and shouldn't be surprised at how warm the skin there is. 

Kyuubei pulls away first, wanting to see Otae's face, see her reaction, prepare to run if she rejects them. But Otae just stares, eyes wide and bright, mouth parted, looking for all the world like she'd just been given her first kiss. Which she might have. 

Kyuubei swallows.


	9. hand holding (kyuutae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubei wants to hold Otae's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a shitty little drabble bc i had a couple of minutes to spare from homework ;;
> 
> ((also i use they/them pronouns for kyuubei in this))

Kyuubei wanted _it_ , wanted it so terribly that it was quite literally all they could think about while they walked down the street. It's – it's just so close, close enough to literally touch, and, really, they didn't think Otae would mind _too_ much – or, perhaps, she would. 

Perhaps she would pull away, flushed and angry, and slap Kyuubei for being so bold. Or, perhaps she would burst into tears, reminded of that time oh-so long ago where Kyuubei had forced her to be their bride. Or, perhaps that gorilla would show up, and Otae would forget about Kyuubei to punish it as it deserves, and Kyuubei would lose the courage to try again, and Otae would forget because of the battle high. Or, perhaps – 

Perhaps Kyuubei was overthinking this. 

It's hard not to overthink with regards to Otae, since Otae was the only thing ever on their mind. 

Her soft, brown hair, her sweet, kind eyes, her laugh, ringing over and over in Kyuubei's brain. Everything about Otae – her polite speech, her benevolence, her love for anything and everything except maybe certain gorillas or certain lazy samurai – everything _captivated_ Kyuubei, so entirely that Kyuubei couldn't imagine loving anyone else as much as they loved Otae. 

It really wouldn't be hard, Kyuubei assured. Otae was right next to them, walking with steadily paced steps, hair swinging lightly and smiling easily. How easy it would be – a slight twist of their hand, move it to the right – and they would have it. 

Doubt ran a circuit around their brain, bringing forth the same arguments – she would push them away in anger, fear, or they would get interrupted. 

They turned the corner. This was a street left of the center of Kabuki District, less occupied by both stores and people. Otae glanced happily over the houses around them, and Kyuubei was caught in the slant of her lips, the curve of her nose, the way the sunlight glimmered in her eyes. 

They wanted it. They were going to do it.

Kyuubei's hand, hanging by their side, felt heavy as they moved it closer to Otae. Their fingers were cold; cold from nerves, cold even with the warmth of the late spring air. They tried, as careful as they could, to brush against Otae's hand. Knuckles ghost knuckles, smooth pale skin against rough pale skin, and Kyuubei began to blush. 

Otae didn't react, and so Kyuubei pushed on. 

Fingers against fingers, that time, slowly, carefully winding together. Otae tensed, a little, shoulders coming up and red seeping into her face, but she didn't pull her hand away, didn't say a word against it. Kyuubei felt her fingers, ever so slightly, wrap around theirs, and their heart jumped forty stories high. A little more, a little closer, a little tighter and – 

The two of them were holding hands.


End file.
